<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Calories by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051356">Burning Calories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gym Sex, Gyms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Working Out Together, another low budget amateur porno from me, cardi b lyrics lmaoo, inspired by lances ig story hehehe, lance strolls tattoo, max is horny uh, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Lance get creative with their exercises, breaking a sweat while also having fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Calories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is definitely the most cringey porno-like smut ive ever written, and I get self conscious about writing too much smut jshdshxdhj but its fun, people enjoy it, and my girl Robyn gave me the ideas for this hehe</p><p>"I want you to park that big Mack truck right in this little garage." - Socrates, 440 bc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Max wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his arm before throwing another well-aimed punch at the mitts Lance wore, shifting ever so slightly and changing the angle of his throws to land straight in the center of the Canadian’s hands.</p><p>     “Good, keep it up,” Lance spoke up, and Max kept on moving in time with him. They carried on with Max practicing his throws for a few more minutes, until Max was panting and ready to be done for now. </p><p>     "My turn now," Lance grinned and tossed Max the mitts. Max returned his smile and put them on, getting ready to help Lance practice like he had just done.</p><p>     Boxing was a great way to keep the arms in shape and to stay active, and Max enjoyed it more than most of the other workouts he did at the gym. He normally did it with his trainer and had fun practicing with Daniel when they were together at Red Bull, but they didn't get to exercise with each other as much now that they weren't teammates.</p><p>     Max had never thought to ask Lance to box with him, and he really would never have thought to even talk to the younger man were it not for Lance walking in on him sulking around in the gym one day after his trainer hadn't been able to work with him due to 'unforeseen medical issues'. Whatever that meant, Max had been irritated that he would have to stick with more boring exercises, until Lance came through the door and things took off from there.</p><p>     The two of them had grown considerably closer from boxing together, even going so far as to talk to each other more often outside the gym and Max grew to see the quiet Canadian as a friend. It made him feel bad about discounting Lance so much before; he was much nicer and easier to talk to than Max assumed he was, given how the media and even some of their fellow drivers treated him.</p><p>     Contrary to Max's more reserved face and the tough image that he put on, Lance was very relaxed and easygoing, someone who Max was surprised to feel so comfortable around. He <em>liked </em>being around Lance, and it took Max off guard when he began to want to be around him frequently. Max couldn't stop himself from becoming all soft and smily around Lance, and when he realized that perhaps he was starting to feel deeper feelings for Lance, Max wasn't sure if he loved or hated yearning for him.</p><p>     All he thought about when they were in the gym together was how much he wanted to put down the boxing gloves and kiss Lance, and he told himself that he was being embarrassingly thirsty whenever he trailed his eyes over Lance's arms and shoulders. Max couldn’t help that he thoroughly appreciated seeing the muscles work while Lance breathed heavily and furrowed his brow in concentration. </p><p>     Max was aware that he was supposed to be moving his hands and shifting slightly to allow Lance to keep practicing, and doing so while being so distracted was difficult.</p><p>     “Are you alright?” Lance suddenly asked, standing up straight and giving him a curious look.</p><p>     “Huh?” Max stammered.</p><p>     “You were just standing there and looked like you saw something scary,” Lance continued, and Max felt his face flush with embarrassment. </p><p>     “Um, sorry, I guess I just got distracted,” Max muttered. He figured there was no polite way to say<em> I got distracted by watching your biceps and wanting to</em> <em>touch them</em>, so he settled for a more generic excuse.</p><p>     “That’s alright. We can be done for today, unless there was something else you want to do?” Lance asked, pulling the gloves off and running a hand through his rather wild looking hair. His hair always looked so soft and fluffy, and Max loved it when he took off his hat and it was all over the place. What he would have given to feel it, Max thought as he tried to think of something to say in response.</p><p>     Realistically he knew that he was being asked a question, and in the back of his mind he thought that perhaps he should force out a <em>yes</em> or a <em>no</em>, but he couldn't think of anything else to do in the gym and he didn't want to say goodbye to Lance just yet. Max had always cursed his inability to be charismatic on the spot, and maybe it was that inability or his raging crush on Lance that made him say something completely unrelated and cringeworthy.</p><p>     "...you have a tattoo, right?" Max blurted out, the words leaving him before he could even think not to say it.</p><p>     Lance cocked his head and gave him a confused smile, and Max couldn't think of anything to try and save the conversation. He just stood there and bit his lip, wishing someone else would come in and break the tension.</p><p>     "Yeah, I have a tattoo. Why?" Lance answered turning around and strutting over to the edge of the ring to pick up his water bottle. Max swallowed and unabashedly watched him bend over, admiring the view.</p><p>     As much as he liked to think he wasn't the type to check people out, Marcus couldn't deny that Lance had the best ass on the grid and he had no complaints about seeing him in gym shorts. It dawned on Max that he had dug himself into this hole, and the smart decision would be to stop digging, but there was no fun in that and Max decided to just go with the situation he had created.</p><p>     "What is it?" Max asked. He took the mitts off and did his best to seem casual as he climbed out of the ring, walking over to sit on a bench and get his own water bottle. Lance came over to sit next to him, a drop of water trailing down his throat as he drank, and Max watched the droplet with burning intensity. He took a sip of his own water, mostly because he didn't know what else to do with his hands.</p><p>     Lance looked him up and down for a second before asking, "you wanna see it?"</p><p>     Max nearly choked on his water and felt some of it spill onto himself. He would have been perfectly fine with Lance just telling him what it was, but seeing the tattoo was perfectly fine in his mind too. Eagerly nodding, he set his water bottle down and wondered if Lance was trying to purposely tease him so much.</p><p>     Lance easily took his shirt off and carelessly tossed it to the ground. Underneath his left arm on his side were fine lines of elegant black ink, and Max leaned closer to look at it. It took a few moments of looking at Lance's tan skin for the Dutchman to realize that it was writing in a language that he couldn't understand, and he took his time in dragging his eyes over Lance's torso before sitting up straight again. The younger boy was slim and fit, and Max wasn't sure he had ever been so shamelessly head over heels for someone.</p><p>     "It's pretty, what language is it in?" Max asked. He drummed his fingers along the space of the bench between them and tried not to stare too hard at Lance's arms and shoulders.</p><p>     "It's a phrase in Hebrew," was all Lance cooly said.</p><p>     Max nodded, and they fell into an uneasy silence. Neither of them said anything or made any attempt to move, and Max wasn't sure what to do next. He was just sitting there with his very attractive and also very shirtless crush, and Max wracked his brain for something to say or do that would break the silence. Glancing over slightly, he could see Lance staring at him, fiddling with the edge of his shorts and looking like he wanted to say something too.</p><p>     "...do you want to touch it?" Lance asked, more slowly and as if he were afraid to say it.</p><p>     "Do you want me to touch it?" Max shot back. He suddenly felt more in control, and when Lance blushed and nodded, he confidently shifted to sit right next to him.</p><p>     "I want you to touch <em>me</em>," Lance declared in a shy tone, and that was all Max needed to pull Lance into his lap and press their lips together.</p><p>     Max wasted no time in parting Lance's lips, kissing him like his life depended on it and running his hands over Lance's back. The Canadian's bare skin was warm beneath his fingertips, and Max tangled one hand into his dark hair and set the other one on his lower back. Lance whined against his lips and Max licked at the inside of his mouth before pulling away from him. </p><p>     Lance panted like he had while boxing, his lips wet and shiny, and he gripped Max's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He trembled in Max's hold and let out a quiet gasp when Max leaned in to trail kisses down his neck. Max couldn't have cared less if someone came into the gym, too focused on sucking bruising kisses onto Lance's throat.</p><p>     "Max, oh my god," Lance breathed out, digging his nails into his shirt as Max pressed an open mouthed kiss underneath his jaw and tugged at his hair.</p><p>     "Get up for a second," Max hummed, lightly smacking his thigh.</p><p>     Lance climbed off his lap and stood in front of the bench, and Max threw his own shirt off before standing up and taking Lance by the arm. He pulled him back over to the boxing ring and ducked underneath the wires, with Lance wordlessly following him. Max had never been so thankful for fucking up a social situation before if it meant getting to do what he thought was about to happen.</p><p>     Max tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist, pinning his hands above his head and grinning down at him. Lance gave a half hearted effort to push Max off of him at first and gave in willingly after a few seconds. </p><p>     "What do you want, Lance?" Max asked in a teasing tone of voice. He shifted his hips and was pleased when he felt Lance hard underneath him, although he couldn't act like he didn't have a very visible erection too. The stretchy material of his shorts did nothing to hide it either.</p><p>     "You know what I want," Lance whined, and Max felt arousal run down his spine at the way Lance seemed to come undone underneath him.</p><p>     Leaning down, Max pressed their lips together in a kiss, much slower than before and he carefully let go of Lance's wrists. Max reached down to run his fingers along Lance's side, nipping at his bottom lip as he traced the tattoo underneath his arm.</p><p>     "I know, but I wanna hear you say it," Max whispered against his lips. He gasped when Lance pressed a knee between his thighs, tempting to the hardness in his shorts.</p><p>     Lance gripped Max's arm and looked at him through half lidded eyes, and Max waited for him to say the words.</p><p>     "Fine, I want you to fuck me. Rear end me. Get in there, Max, park that big truck right in this little garage," Lance begged him. A dark blush graced his cheeks and Max was ready to do exactly that.</p><p>     “That’s all you had to say babe,” Max laughed. He pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s nose and moved down to pay attention to his bare chest.</p><p>     Lance let out a soft moan and tangled a hand into Max’s hair as the Dutchman began to kiss his chest. Max shuddered and felt his cock stiffen further with every noise Lance made, especially when he trailed his mouth over his nipple and down his side. He mouthed at the lines of ink, running his tongue over it and appreciating the feeling of Lance pulling his hair.</p><p>     Max pressed one last kiss to Lance’s side and sat up, straddling the younger man’s hips. He looked over Lance and casually rolled off of him, pulling at Lance's shorts until the Canadian wiggled out of them. Lance blushed and propped himself up on his elbows as Max brushed his hand over the bulge in his boxers, taking his own shorts off with his other hand.</p><p>     "We don't have anything to use for lube, so open your mouth," Max ordered in a husky tone. He settled between Lance's legs and waited until he parted his full lips, and Max didn't hesitate to slip two fingers into his mouth. It was wet and warm and he bit back a groan when Lance ran his tongue along his fingers. Sure, it wasn't the most effective way to lubricate, but it was definitely hot enough to make up for that in Max's opinion.</p><p>     Max kept his eyes trained on Lance's lips, keeping his hand still as Lance licked at his fingers, and he carefully snuck his free hand down to begin pulling Lance's underwear off. Lance's bare thighs were soft to his touch, and Max personally thought he would have looked great with a thigh tattoo.</p><p>     After a few minutes, Max pulled his fingers, now slick and wet, out of Lance's mouth and pushed his legs further apart.</p><p>     "Are you ready?" Max asked, palming himself through his boxers.</p><p>     "Yeah, don't make me wait please," Lance pleaded, and he inhaled sharply and threw his head back when Max pushed a finger into him.</p><p>     Max took advantage of him exposing his throat to press hot kisses underneath his jaw as he waited for Lance to relax around him. He pushed a second finger into Lance and began to move his fingers, impatient and already feeling like he wouldn't last for long. It wasn't everyday that he got to have sex with the guy he was attracted to on the floor of a boxing ring, and he wanted to get to the main event as soon as possible.</p><p>     He curled his fingers in a fast pace, stretching Lance open. Lance moaned quietly and clutched at Max's back, only quiet when Max pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. Max brushed his fingers over the spot in Lance that made his legs shake one last time and pulled away from his lips as he slipped his fingers out.</p><p>     The Dutchman sat back on his heels to finally pull his boxers off, tossing them aside where some of their clothing already lay forgotten. He wrapped a hand around the head of his cock, spreading the wetness over himself and using it to slick himself up as best as he could. Lance couldn't have cared less about the lack of lube, seeing as he shifted closer and whined for Max to get inside him, but Max still had the sense to use a <em>little</em> precaution.</p><p>     "We should burn calories like this more often," Max groaned, pushing his cock halfway inside Lance. It took a lot of restraint for him not to fully sheath himself in the warm heat surrounding his dick, waiting until Lance got used to the bigger stretch to bottom out.</p><p>     Lance mewled and gripped Max's shoulders, screwing up his face for a few seconds before he relaxed and whimpered, "you can move, Max, please."</p><p>     Max slowly pulled out, pushing back in much faster and setting a quick pace. Each movement of his hips drew loud moans from Lance, who arched his back to press closer to Max and take him deeper. Max put his hands on Lance's hips to steady him and thrust harder into him. The heat tingling in his stomach made him lose his mind, the feeling of Lance around him the most stimulating thing he could ever remember experiencing.</p><p>     They didn't say anything, only making pleasured noises as Max snapped his hips forward, his dick hitting where Lance wanted it to and making the Canadian cry out with every thrust. Max trailed his hand over Lance's stomach and chest, eventually cupping his cheek and kissing him as he fucked him fast and hard.</p><p>     It wasn't long before Max knew he was going to finish soon. He was vaguely aware of Lance chanting his name as he came, spilling onto Max's stomach from the friction of their bodies being pressed together. Max shuddered and stilled as he buried himself in Lance one last time, coming with a sharp groan and gripping Lance's hip hard enough to leave bruises the next day.</p><p>     The two of them lay there for a quiet minute, exhausted and worn out in the most blissful way. Max rested his head on Lance's shoulder, his arms around his waist. Lance rubbed his back as he breathed heavily, a smile spreading across his face. He kissed the top of Max's head and said, "that was definitely more fun than boxing."</p><p>    Max grinned and sat up, pulling out of him and slicking back his sweaty hair. He kissed Lance's cheek and slowly stood up, saying, "I agree. My dick does too, you were so good."</p><p>     He gathered their boxers and shorts off the ground and stepped out of the ring to find their shirts, discarded over by the bench.</p><p>     "You too," Lance laughed, getting up and following him. He wrapped his arms around Max from behind and kissed his shoulder, which made Max blush much more than he would admit to.</p><p>     Lance peppered his shoulders with kisses before taking Max by the hand and starting to lead him over to the other side of the gym, towards where the locker rooms were.</p><p>      "Where are we going?" Max asked, gladly following and tucking the clothes under his arm.</p><p>      "To take a shower," Lance said over his shoulder with a grin, "we've gotta wash each other off now, yeah?"</p><p>     Max nodded and returned the smile, hoping that they'd get to have lots more fun <em>working out </em>with each other in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways I hope you enjoyed it, cardi b lyric and all :o)</p><p>as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>